


Poslední milost

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Natasha Romanoff je jedna z nejlepších ve svém oboru. Škoda jen, že Rudá komnata neví, že vyhlédnutý terč, Bucky Barnes, má skvělé přesvědčovací techniky.[Vesměs nesouvisí s žádnými Avengers, může to být dávno před tím... nebo prostě jiný vesmír. Cokoli.]





	Poslední milost

Věděl, že mu je na stopě. Nebyl začátečník, naopak profesionál. Speciálně vycvičený k zabíjení a zahlazování stop.

Ale to ona taky, a jakkoli nerad si to přiznával, přeci jen byla o něco lepší. Buď to, a nebo se zhoršil. Nehodlal si však připustit možnost, že udělal jakoukoli chybu. Čest ani hrdost mu to nedovolovaly, stejně tak jeho nadřízení. Kdyby udělal jakoukoli chybu, nemusel by se dožít dalšího dne. A i přes to všechno, co kdy udělal, měl svůj život celkem rád.

Rozhodně se ho nehodlal vzdát snadno. Na druhou stranu věděl, že v mnoha případech nebude mít na vybranou, ačkoli jeho nemohl zabít jen tak někdo.

Natasha Romanoff však nebyla kde kdo. Ne, ona byla postrachem všech organizací, noční můrou mnohých lidí. Jen hrstka věděla, kdo se ve skutečnosti skrývá za maskou nevinně vypadající ženy, a ještě méně lidí, pokud vůbec někdo, měl tu možnost zůstat naživu, když se vydala po jejich stopách.

Byla to vlastně ironie, že si šli vzájemně po krku, když oba patřili k Sovětům. Ale jak to tak bývá, i v jedné organizaci může být více stran. Vše záleží na rozhodnutí velitelů. Jednodušší je to v případech více skupin zaměřených na stejný cíl, tam je nevraživost běžná a normální.

Vlastně netušil, proč ji na něj nasadili. On proti nim v poslední době nijak nezbrojil, neudělal nic, co by jim vadilo, nezkřížil jim cestu... Ale možná to byla pouhá prevence. Likvidace možného nebezpečí a silných jedinců před útokem na druhou stranu.

Teď se nemohl vrátit na základnu, jestli ji nechtěl dovést přímo ke svým nadřízeným. Za to by rozhodně pochválený nebyl. Vlastně se obával, že by jí ho dokonce dobrovolně vydali.

Takže ji musel navést do pasti.

Vladivostok jako poměrně velké město poskytoval spoustu možností, kam se schovat, a on se je nepřekvapivě rozhodl využít.

Hotel, v němž se ubytoval, nepatřil mezi nejvyhlášenější. Vlastně se skoro bál na cokoli sáhnout, aby nechytil nějakou nemoc. Pokoj smrděl tak, že zvažoval, jestli někde neobjeví přinejmenším hnízdo mrtvých krys v pokročilém stádiu rozkladu, vzduch byl zatuchlý, všude se nacházela plíseň. Tekla leda rezavá voda, sprše se nedovíraly dveře, matrace špinavá a potrhaná a ve stěně našel pár děr po kulkách.

Bylo to perfektní.

Ačkoli zaplatil pobyt na několik dní, měl v plánu se ještě v noci vytratit. Zastavil zde jenom proto, že se potřeboval připravit na střetnutí s osobou snad nejlepší ve svém – jejich – oboru.

Škoda jen, že si to neuvědomil dřív.

Nabíjel pistole, připravoval různé výbušniny. Dveře měl zavřené, ale to by nezastavilo ani jeho, natož Natashu. Závěsy zatažené a svítil si pouze mdlým světlem.

Neslyšel ji přicházet, dokud nebylo pozdě.

Na vteřinku strnul uprostřed pohybu, když vyloženě vycítil, že je něco špatně. Potvrdilo mu to lehké hvízdání větru přicházející od okna. Okna, které zavíral a teď bylo otevřené.

Dokončil pohyb a zastrčil zásobník do pistole. Zaváhání tak krátké, že by jej kdokoli jiný ani nepostřehl.

Prudce se otočil, přesně v ten pravý okamžik, aby svou rukou zarazil tu její. Krátce pohlédl na ostří nože, kterým se mu nejspíš chystala podříznout krk, ale hned musel vyrazit v protiútoku, protože obranou nic nekončilo a ani jeden z nich nemohl meškat.

Ohnal se proti ní zbraní, ale ona jeho výpad vykryla a namísto toho vykopla nohou. Razancí se mu podlomila kolena, ale okamžitě se přetočil, aby jí podkopl nohy. Spadla na zem, stáhla ho s sebou. Okamžitě mu vrazila loket do žeber, vyklenula boky a přemostila ho, takže teď on ležel na zádech a ona klečela nad ním, tisknouc mu ostří nože k hrdlu. „Pořád stejně pomalý,“ zavrněla.

„Pořád stejně nevšímavá,“ odvětil s klidem, zatímco jí tiskl hlaveň zbraně k boku.

Rychlým pohybem mu ruku přišlápla k zemi, přičemž on využil její krátké ztráty rovnováhy a shodil ji ze sebe.

Natasha však měla lepší pozici, mohla se rychleji zvednout, takže než se nadál, tiskla ho k posteli. Nohy měl na zemi, ale trup na té smradlavé matraci, ruce zkřivené za zády. „Já že jsem nevšímavá, Bucky?“

„Nefandi si tolik, Natasho. Vím o té štěnici. Šikovné místo pro úkryt, ale neměla bys zapomínat, že i já jsem stejně cvičený.“

„Tak proč jsi ji tam potom nechal?“

Potutelně se usmál. „Že bych tě jenom chtěl přilákat k sobě?“

Zrzka zesílila stisk, cítil ostří na svém krku. „Vybrat si takovouhle barabiznu jako dočasné útočiště nebyl nejlepší nápad.“

„Copak, postel ti nepřijde dost pohodlná? Zvláštní, řekl bych, že ta stěna minule byla tvrdší. Ale nevadila ti, naopak, vypadala jsi spokojeně.“

Odfrkla si a protočila očima, načež od něj odstoupila. „Doufám, že o tom takhle neuváženě nemluvíš před ostatními.“

Narovnal se a otočil se k ní. „Neboj se, nikdo o tom neví.“ Znal pravidla, všichni je znali. Pletky s nepřítelem nikdy nevěstí nic dobrého. Navíc si byl vědom toho, že kdyby komukoli prozradil, co se mezi nimi stalo, Natasha ho patrně zabije velmi bolestivým způsobem a nezapomene na něm přitom testovat nové techniky. „Ale vážně. Co tady děláš?“

„Není to jasné?“ povytáhla obočí, schovávajíc nože zpět do pouzder. Ruce nechala svěšené na dosah zbraní. „Mám tě zabít.“

Přistoupil k ní blíž, i on svou pistoli odložil. „Proč?“

„Jako kdybych ti to mohla říct,“ ušklíbla se. Pak zvážněla. „Víš, nechci tě zabít, ale budu muset.“

„V tom případě nevidím důvod, proč bychom si to nemohli zopakovat.“

„Zvláštní způsob prosby o milost.“

„Každý má před smrtí právo na poslední přání, ne?“

Založila si ruce na prsou, ale jinak se nepohnula ani o milimetr a nechala ho se přiblížit ještě o pár kroků. „Nech si to, Bucky. Nemám jinou možnost.“

„Vždycky je jiná možnost,“ odvětil. „Můžeš od nich utéct. Už dlouho říkám, že tohle pro tebe není.“

„Kam bych šla? Ve většině státech jsem hledaná.“ Ačkoli mnohokrát hledali úplně špatnou osobu.

„Poradíš si. Netvrď mi, že by ses nedokázala ztratit všem, kteří tě hledají. Na rozdíl ode mě máš možnost zmizet, přestat s tím, co děláš.“

Chvíli mlčela. Dávno nad tím uvažovala, přemýšlela, kam by šla. Existovala spousta organizací, kde by mohla uplatnit své dovednosti pro lepší účely než ty, k nimž je doposud využívala. „Když tě nezabiju, půjdou po tobě ostatní.“

Pokrčil rameny. „S ostatními si dokážu poradit levou zadní, to víš.“ Udělal poslední krok, který je dělil. „To jenom ty mi tak komplikuješ život.“

Vzápětí chytil její tvář do dlaní a políbil ji. Natasha se neodtáhla, do dotyku se opřela a spolupracovala, pootevřela rty v pozvánce. Stáli tam, líbali se… a on najednou ucítil cosi na jeho stehně.

Ozval se výstřel a Natasha se od něj odlepila. Krátce na sebe hleděli, zatímco Bucky si k ráně, z níž vytékala krev, tiskl ruku a snažil se nohu zaškrtit.

Kývl na ni a lehce se pousmál, načež se Natasha otočila a proskočila stále otevřeným oknem ven, zmizela stejnou cestou, jakou přišla.

Nemířila na tepnu. Když bude dostatečně rychlý a při sobě, ani se nepřiblíží k možnosti vykrvácení. Bude žít. Ale musela to udělat, bylo to pro ni rozhodnutí. A Bucky to věděl, nedával jí nic za vinu.

Protože ona se dala na útěk. Nechala ho naživu. Věděla, jakou reakci tím spustí, co se rozpoutá, ale riskovala i přes možnost chycení. Až její nadřízení zjistí, že utekla, půjdou po ní. Ať už by ji chtěli získat zpět nebo zabít.

Tuhle noc se však rozhodla, že začne znova. Lépe.

 


End file.
